


221b: Begin

by moonblossom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Non-Explicit, Other, Riding Crop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny little moment in Irene's professional life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	221b: Begin

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this came from, but I ran with it.

Her client is tied to a bed, waiting patiently, not that he has much of a choice. He’s blissfully silent, although Irene suspects the ball gag may be partly to blame for her moment of peace and quiet. She inspects his body with a detached, professional interest. Men may not be her department, but she’s seen more than enough of them to be able to appreciate a well-maintained one when she comes across it.

She runs one manicured finger over the row of crops, pausing when she gets to the one she's hunting for. It's not one she uses often, but that doesn't diminish its loveliness. Like all her tools, it's bespoke. Slightly springy with a good rebound, the leather a deep oxblood colour. Normally she favours black – colours feel a little bit twee, a little bit Ann Summers – but this one is rich and dusty and elegant.

With a carefully calculated slowness, she pulls it out of the rack and taps her lips pensively with it, watching as the client, transfixed, follows her every move. She rocks her hips as she walks, the gesture rehearsed and rehearsed again, usually in front of Kate’s eager eyes. 

She slaps the crop against the flat of her open hand, admiring the way his cock twitches at the sound.

“Now then, shall we begin?”


End file.
